


A total baby.

by alienrice



Series: Wealthy of love. [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jealousy, M/M, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Jisung gets sick.....





	A total baby.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know man, i guess i have thing for Jisung being sick...😂😂😂 i wrote this bcs im trying to take a break from studying lol so forgive me if it isnt as good....and well i miss nielsung😭😭

"Sir, this meeting is really important for you. Are you sure you want to cancel them?"  
  
"I might as well cancel your contract of employment while at it. Ask again and you won't need to cancel anything for me ever again." Daniel warns, his secretary gulps at the threat. "Just take it to another time. I need to go." Daniel sighs as he walks pass his secretary who was in the middle of his way. Daniel knows he was a bit harsh on his secretary, knowing his secretary would probably be the one that will get scolded and cursed at first but that thought couldnt stop him, not after reading the text that was sent to him a few minutes ago.  
  
"Jisung passed out during lecture, he's in the university's clinic-" and thats the only thing Daniel read before he call his secretary inside to tell him to cancel his schedule this whole day. He was glad that he befriended Sungwoon, Jisung's bestfriend, eventhough at first he was cautious about Sungwoon's presence as he and Jisung seem to be much more closer to be called just friends. Jisung just branded it as 'jealousy' or he would call Daniel childish whenever the younger doubted Sungwoon, but to Daniel, he was protecting whats his. Sungwoon quickly made it clear when he introduced his boyfriend to Daniel. But that won't stop Daniel's 'jealousy', though he didn't actually stop Jisung from being friends with Sungwoon. Not yet atleast...  
  
"See, i told him to not go to class today" Daniel mumbled to himself, as he stands inside the elevator waiting for it to go down. Jisung was sneezing and coughing just this morning, Daniel had told him to skip his class today and just rest but the older insist on going anyway saying, "it's just the 'flu' niel, I wont die", and well Daniel felt a lump in his throat thinking the word 'die'.  
  
_Well...people dont usually die from a cold right?_ He asked himself, he even thought of googling it but that would just make him feel more anxious.  
  
Daniel keeps fidgeting and tapping the handrails with his fingers. Everyone can see he was impatient. The elevator ride felt longer than usual was what he thought.  
  
He decided to drive by himself as it would just waste more time to call for his driver due to his sudden unexpected 'schedule'.  
  
He called Sungwoon once he got in his car.  
  
"Hyung, where is he now?"  
  
"He was still unconcious. I left him there in the clinic because I have to go see my professor. I already told your name to the doctor there that you will pick him up" Sungwoon replied from the other end of the line.  
  
"Thanks hyung. You have done much already" Daniel ends the call as he speeds pass all the red lights not caring about the amount of fine he will be getting, all he could think about is now,is his boyfriend, lying on the hospital's bed...('clinic' actually, but you know Daniel) He's just too worried about Jisung even the police can't stop him.  
  
He parked right at the entrance of the University, not really knowing where he should've gone, but as soon as he got out of his car, the security guard came to him telling him that he can't park his car at the spot. Daniel, again, not caring, sighs as he handed his car key and two 50 000won bill to the security guard.  
  
"Park this car, i'll be back in 10 minutes." Daniel said like he's talking to some parking valet service but the security guard just nods once he saw the amount of money he was given. "One more thing, where's this university's clinic?"  
  
"Its inside this main building, on the third floor.....s-sir." The security guard replied, stuttering. Bet he didnt even know who Daniel was, but Daniel's aura had always make everyone else stutters if you encounter him for the first time. Even Jisung had a bit of hard time when he first met Daniel.  
  
Daniel got to the third floor in no time, everyone made way to him in the elevator like he was some kind of minister, and Daniel was just glad he was wearing his work clothes.  
  
As soon as he sees the room where Jisung was in after asking the doctor working there, he opened the door hastily. He felt relief all over his body after finally seeing Jisung's face. The doctor had told Daniel that his fever had gone down a bit and he is just sleeping right now, though there's a bit of a bump at the back of his head because of how he fell when he fainted and that Jisung might feel a bit of a pain when he wakes up. The doctor did prescribed him some pain killers to soothe the pain saying that he already checked Jisung's head and that Daniel won't need to worry about it as it is just a small bruise.  
  
"See, i told you, you should've just stayed home." Daniel said, his tone soft, eventhough he was a worried mess a few minutes ago. He left a kiss on Jisung's forehead and carress the latter's cheeks gently. Jisung moved a bit but didn't wake up yet. After a few moments, Daniel took Jisung's belonging before he carries the latter bridal-style on his arms, leaving the room. He didn't care of how many eyes were staring at them and how many "oh i'm so jealous" he has heard from the people around him when he gets out of the building.  
  
He gave his thanks to the security guard for taking his car and drive away from the university after laying Jisung on the passenger's seat next to him, trying not to wake him up. At times like this, he's glad that Jisung is a deep sleeper.  
  
Jisung finally woke up when they arrived at Daniel's unit, and Daniel was laying him on his bed when Jisung mumbled his name.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Hey, you okay? How's your head?" Daniel asks, as he lightly stroke the back of Jisung's head.  
  
"Ah- it kinda hurts" Jisung winces in pain as he tries to sat up but Daniel hands stopped him and places his head on the pillow again.  
  
"Stay in bed. Ill make you something so you can take your medicine." Daniel said, sternly. He gave a peck to the older's forehead before he got out of the room to make something.  
  
He came back an hour later with a bowl of porridge, which he cooked himself, not really knowing if the taste is to Jisung's liking or not.  
Jisung was already asleep by then.  
  
"Babe, hey..." Daniel taps Jisung's shoulder lightly after he put away the bowl at the side table to wake the latter up first. Jisung squirmed in his sleep as he encircled his arms on Daniel's waist, hugging him and pulling the younger's body closer to his. Daniel could hear a whine coming from the older and he could only responded with a giggle, all his anger for Jisung's stubborness has all melted away. His boyfriend just knows when to be clingy and knows how much Daniel love him sticking to the younger. "Hey, come on, wake up for a bit. You need to eat." Daniel said as he taps the older's butt now.  
  
"But i want to cuddle with you. You're warm" Jisung said as he nuzzle his nose on Daniel's stomach, which was hard, because of his abs. But not that Jisung's complaining, Daniel's abs is to die for.  
  
"You can, but you need to eat. Come on, you can sit on my lap" Daniel said, lifting Jisung up by his shoulder and pulled Jisung's hips over his lap as he leaned on the bed's headboard.  
  
Jisung just smiled weakly as he put his arm around Daniel's nape and leaned his head on the younger's shoulder, "feed me" Jisung demands, and Daniel raised an eyebrow at his words, but he smiled anyway, knowing Jisung wasn't the one to act like a baby to him. Which he adores when Jisung finally act like one, because Jisung is a baby, to him. His baby.  
  
"You know, i kinda just want you to stay sick like this...." and Jisung just hits his chest lightly, "you're such a baby." Daniel adds, as he fed a spoonful of porridge into Jisung's mouth after checking that it's warm enough for Jisung to eat.  
  
_A total baby_. Daniel thought, sighing in content.  
  



End file.
